The Unfinished Tales
by emjay82
Summary: This is a series of random unfinished tales about my OC in SW universe, that I wrote a while back.Each story is independent from the other,think alternate universes in SW universe.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES**_

This is a series of unfinished tales that I will not be revisiting unless asked. These are ideas that popped into my head a while ago (even years ago) and had to be written down so I could move on. Some of these are quite poorly written. The main character is a Whills or an Avatar, depending. None of them are related to eachother.

If these spark ideas in your head or that you wish to continue the story, then by all means run with it. The only thing I ask is that you give me the link to your story so I can see what you've done :)

A little backstory: The main character is a Whills or an Avatar. Appeared out of nowhere into the Star Wars Universe.

Ok onto the stories.


	2. Whispers of the Dead

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- Whispers of the Dead**_

... Master Dooku was meeting his former Padawan, Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon greatly enjoyed the new relationship he had with his former master. When Qui-Gon had been Dooku's Padawan, the relationship had very much been teacher-student and nothing more. Since Dooku's fall and redemption from the dark side, things had changed dramatically. That had been 15 years ago. And even though Dooku had redeemed himself in the eyes of the Council, in his own eyes he felt he had more to atone too, and for years had refused to take on another Padawan. Qui-Gon was glad that his old master had taken a new apprentice, although Master Yoda had not given Dooku any choice in the matter. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting in Didi's Cafe, waiting for Master Dooku and his Padawan Arilana to arrive. Master Dooku entered the diner and sat at the table.

"No Padawan?" asked Qui-Gon.

"She is working on a very important project." Dooku replied.

---

Arilana was standing on the ledge of the roof of the apartment building, a drop of 1 km mere millimeters away. The old man ahead of her leaning dangerously over the edge. Arilana had made her way to the man and had convinced him to step back from the ledge. Holonet cameras buzzing around them, judicial officers hovering in theie speeders nearby. Arilana took the man's hand and was about to help him back onto the roof, when her senses flared warnings of danger. Arilana saw too late the rocket headed for them. The rocket missed them but the shockwave of the explosion threw the old man into the air, Arilana jumped after him. A speeder was heading their way, Arilana closed the few remaining inches between her and the man using the Force to draw him closer. At that same moment, she grabbed the speeder and held on, slamming into the side. The old man immediately grabbed her abdomen in fear.

"Need a lift?" Dooku asked.

"If it's not too much trouble." She replied.

Qui-Gon and Dooku helped Arilana and the old man into the speeder. The old man was rambling about not wanting to die, wanting to live.

"Hold on to that feeling" She told him.

"I dropped it..." The old man went on, as he started to sob.

"It's ok... it's ok." She replied.

Obi-Wan landed the speeder. The old man got out and was immediately greeted by a young girls crying.

"Grampa, please don't leave me!" She cried.

"Please forgive and old fool." He told her, trying to comfort her.

Arilana walked a little to the side and bent down. The Jedi noticed the slight of hand.

"Don't forget this." She said as she came back to the old man.

"How?" He asked as you place the locket in his hand.

"I have my ways. Now go and take care of your grand-daughter, and live long."

The old man turned to the little girl and gave her his dead wife's pendant, and together they walked away. Arilana watched them walk away, her gaze fell on an elderly woman standing nearby. They smiled.

After talking to the judicials the Jedi got into the speeder and took off for the Temple.

"Why did you lie?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Excuse me?" Arilana replied.

"The pendant, I saw him drop it, yet you had it in your pocket."

"Would you rather I'd told him his dead wife put it in my pocket?"

Obi-Wan was not satisfied with that answer, mostly because he couldn't think of a reply. Qui-Gon eyed Dooku. Qui-Gon knew first hand what it was like to have an apprentice see Force-ghosts. But Obi-Wan only saw Master Odan-Urr, a Jedi of old. Arilana it seemed saw other Force-ghosts.

"Obi-Wan can you drop me off a the Tingon building." Arilana asked.

"Tingon building?" Dooku asked.

"Jonas."

"Is that wise?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"True point." Dooku conceded.

"I just don't know what else to tell him."

"You will find the words, you always do." Dooku told his Padawan.

Obi-Wan landed the speeder in front of the dilapidated building, and Arilana jumped out.

"We will wait for you."

"Thank you Master."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at eachother, not too sure what they had just been volunteered for. Arilana disappeared into the building.

"Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I do not envy her gift. A Jedi's life is hard enough as it is, trying to solve the problems of the living. Without having to solve the problems of the dead. ...


	3. Saving

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- Saving**_

... Elana and Obi-Wan sparred, this was the last fight of the tournament. No one had expected Elana to make it so far into the tournament. The Force was buzzing around Elana, beckoning for her attention. Elana was trying to ignore it, there was no lost soul to be saved. She tried to concentrate on the fight at hand. Obi-Wan nearly landed a killing blow to the neck. The Force buzzed even louder, in a loud grunt Elana kicked Obi-Wan back and gave into the Force. In the Force an explosion of light came out of Elana, blinding the Jedi in the arena. For a long moment all there was where Elana stood was a ball of light. The light eventually faded to reveal Elana in a white dress, an aura of light surrounding her. She was peaceful, and her features soft. She looked around the arena and walked to Master Dooku. They stood starring at eachother, words spoken without speech. Emotions long ago locked away, revealed. Ambition, loneliness, greed, fear, anger, hate. Elana touched Dooku's heart. The proud man fell. Weeping, shame. The angel wiped his tears. Forgiveness and acceptance, a burden lifted from his shoulders. The fallen master stood taller in the light. The light faded and Elana wavered, Dooku steadied her as she recovered from the withdrawal of the Force. ...


	4. A Mystery wrapped in an Enigma

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- A Mystery Wrapped in an Enigma**_

... The Council did not understand Master Yoda's stubbornness in training the Earthling. Yes she was a blinding light in the Force, yet her midi-chlorian count not even registering to the bare minimum for entry into the Temple. Yet the Grand-Master of the Order had decided to train this woman to become a Jedi. Yes they needed to prepare her for this unforgiving Galaxy, teach her how to defend herself and teach her about the galaxy. But in the goal to then let her go when they felt she could fend for herself. A natural warrior she is, but it takes more than that to become a Jedi. Yoda went against the Council and its rules, rules he himself had installed over the centuries. She was too old, the Force was not strong in her, she would make a pitiful Jedi at best.

The belief that Yoda had lost his mind ran through the Temple. Elana was a pet project, he would realise that she would live a much better life as a regular soldier, probably becoming one of the greatest soldiers in the military, but not as a Jedi. They all looked upon her as someone that was being forced to become what she was not meant to be, and she would inevitably fail. But Yoda would not let her back down, she would become a Jedi. He would believe in her even when the rest of the universe would be against her. They were all fools, they did not see what he saw, something he had seen as a youngling himself. The younglings see it too, a shame the others are blind to this truth. She will become a Jedi, no, she will become even more.

Elana was a subject of contention between Yoda and the Council, the Jedi torn between the knowledge that Yoda never did anything for nothing and without good reason, and this apparent lack of judgment from the Grand-Master. And so Yoda's charge she was, and no one else's.

---

A terrified 3-year -old Yoda ran through the forest of his homeworld, running from the assassins who had just killed his family before his eyes. Finding a small whole he crawled in. Alone and afraid he hugged his legs crying, trying to be quiet. He felt the assassins before he saw their boots. Shots were fired and the assassins fell dead to the ground. A separate pair of boots came and stood before little Yoda's hiding place, the man bent down and revealed a kind and gentle face in an aura of light. The man extended his arm, beckoning little Yoda to come out and trust him.

---

Legends told of a race of beings neither here nor there, somewhere between the living and the dead. Legends perpetuated by stories of these mystical beings appearing and disappearing seemingly out of nowhere, never leaving a trace on the land they walked on; their voices carried upon the wind and fog; great healers and warriors, with clearer sight and perception, aware of many things that were hidden from others; beings that could not be killed, immortal beings surrounded by an aura of light, angels who did not age; the guardians of the galaxy. They were the Whills, the guardians of the galaxy, before the Jedi and the Republic. Destroyed in the mythical War of the Whills, the galaxy was left without guardians. The Dark Evil had begun a purge of the Whills, long before the war had ever begun. And this immortal and invincible race was no more.

Though the war had been won and evil defeated, and new guardians of the galaxy were rising, the Jedi, the surviving Whills needed to go into hiding. The Witch King, the Dark Evil's most trusted assassin still lived, and was hunting down and killing the remaining Whills scattered throughout the galaxy. They left this region of space in search of a new home. They found this new home in a young galaxy, on a young world, where they would hide until the day they would return to their home galaxy once more. The day when the prophecy would come true, when the Light and the Chosen One would bring light back to their galaxy, for evil was nearly biding its time and would return. Over the millenniums, they learned to hide themselves from the universe, as well as from their adoptive world. ...


	5. New World

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- New World**_

... Elana opened her eyes and found herself staring at a plain looking ceiling. Immediately she panicked and sat up, ignoring the pain searing through her body. Noticing that she was not alone she panicked even more. There was a strange green creature with big ears sitting beside her bed, and other strange looking beings stood nearby (Ki-Adi-Mundi, Oppo Rancisis, and Yarrael Poof). Elana quickly moved to put the bed between herself and the strange creatures.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

The little green creature gestured towards her and spoke words she did not understand. The others moved to try and calm her down, afraid that she would harm herself or open her healing wounds. As they approached, Elana backed even more until she hit the wall. The little green creature said something to the others and they backed away into the doorway, giving the little green creature and Elana some space. The creature smiled sympathetically and Elana and spoke to her, even though she did not understand his words she understood his concern and gentleness. Elana calmed down a little. Srill frightened she crawled a little closer to the creature that still hadn't moved. A little closer, a little closer, Elana extended her hand and touched the creature's strange finger then immediately backed away. Realising that the creature was real and this is would not harm her, she came closer, her curiosity was overtaking her fear. Elana took its had and examined it, as though not too sure if it _really_ was real. Tentatively she touched the strange ears, and the small body. The creature giggled obviously tickled by her poking. Elana involuntarily smiled. The creature pointed at itself.

"Yoda" It said.

Elana pointed at Yoda.

"Yoda."

Yoda nodded. Elana pointed at herself, but drew a blank, she didn't remember her name. Yoda saw the confusion in her eyes and realised she did not remember. But there was no time to dwell on that since something had caught her eye and scared her. Since she quickly backed into a corner and curled up in a foetal position, and started yelling. Whatever she was seeing, the others could not see. But they felt her fear.

"No! Leave me alone!! Go away!!" She yelled.

The apparition moved towards Elana.

"Do not be afraid Elana, I will not hurt you. I want to help you." It said.

"Please leave me alone! Go away!!!"

The apparition backed away as though it was being pushed by an invisible hand, but did not leave the room completely. The others in the doorway looked at eachother, having felt a push of light in the Force. Yoda came towards Elana, concerned and touched her hand. The touch was warm and soothing and safe, as though the sun touched her. Yoda turned to the direction of the apparition, clearly not seeing it. He spoke to one of the standing aliens (Yarrael Poof), who then left the room. Elana was eyeing the apparition, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks, although she realised that she did not feel threatened by the apparition, it was just too much to process at this moment. 2 human males entered the room, one older about 50 years old with long hair and a beard; and the other, younger, about 20 years old, clean shaven, with a braid on the right side and a small ponytail. The young man quickly came to Elana's side, his eyes followed her line of sight and spotted the apparition. He smiled at Elana. He repeated most of what the apparition told him, in her tongue.

"It ok, Odan-Urr not hurt you." Obi-Wan said.

He turned to the apparition and said something, the apparition moved a little closer. Elana stiffened even more and subconsciously grabbed him.

"It is alright Elana, do not fear me. I do not wish to hurt you." Odan-Urr said.

In the relative safety of Obi-Wan's arms, Elana was moving through her fear.

"What... what.. are you..?" She asked.

"I am of the draethos species."

"That's... that's not what... I meant.."

"I am dead yes. I was a Jedi many thousands of years ago."

"Jedi?"

"Yes Jedi, you are in the presence of Jedi, you are quite safe here Elana. Please let Obi-Wan help you back into bed."

Obi-Wan helped Elana back into bed. ...


	6. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- Caught**_

... You are in your quarters you share with 3 Jedi. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin are all in the dinner room, eating their breakfast. You had gotten up to get some more tea, only to realise that you had run out. Searching through your private stash. Since Obi-Wan seemed to like to take yours, you find the herbs you are looking for. The 3 men are talking away, every once in a while you shout back a comment. Grabbing the sugar you realise that it is empty. Opening a cupboard you try to reach the unopened bag of sugar on the shelf. Why they always have to put it so high, you will never know. The bag is just out of your reach, yet suddenly it is in your hand. You automatically let it go, surprised at what just happened. The sugar falls to the counter in a loud thump.

"Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asks you.

"Yeah... just dropped the sugar... Why do you have to keep it so high?" you reply.

You surprise yourself at how calmly you said that. Satisfied that none of the Jedi are rushing into the kitchen to help you, you turn back to the counter and look at the spoon by your cup. Holding your hand over it, you think about moving it. Suddenly it wiggles and floats a little. You slam your hand over it.

"Ah crap." You say.

"How did you do that?" Obi-Wan asks in surprise.

Shit!!! Obi-Wan had seen you do it. Great, just fucking great.

"What do you mean?" You try to conceal.

The other 2 Jedi curious of what was going on had arrived in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks.

"Elana just moved the spoon telekinetically." Obi-Wan replies.

"That's impossible!" Anakin exclaims.

"Thank you. I did not, and stop messing with me Obi-Wan it's not funny."

"It wasn't me nor was it Qui-Gon or Anakin. You did that, and you know it. Stop trying to hide it."

"Is this true?" Qui-Gon asks.

Qui-Gon looks at you with eyes that could see through you. Luckily no Jedi could see through you. But still the gaze was unnerving and uncomfortable.

"Did you?" He asks again.

"Ah... maybe...yes.."

"What! But how? You can't right? Master she can't can she?" Anakin asks.

"She is different. Elana, please lift that spoon."

You turn around and pick up the spoon.

"Don't play innocent, you know what I meant."

You put the spoon back on the counter, and put your hand over the spoon. But nothing happens.

"See I can't. ok show's over."

But the Jedi do not move, and all 3 look at your intensely. You turn back to the counter and try again. This time the spoon hovers a little before coming to your hand. The Jedi watch in disbelief. How can a human with no midi-chlorians be able to do that? But that was not the most amazing.

"Padawans did you sense that?"

"If you mean the lack of something, yes" Obi-Wan answered.

"It is as though she did not use the Force, yet the spoon clearly moved. How is that possible?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. We must speak to the Council immediately."

You look very unhappy about it, but you resign yourself, its not like you can deny 3 Jedi. Well you could but it wouldn't be a fair fight. Qui-Gon and Anakin began to leave the kitchen, but Obi-Wan has not moved, effectively blocking your way out.

"When I came in you said 'ah crap'. As though you knew this would happen. Did you?" he asks you.

You look at your hands not wanting to look into those blue eyes.

"You did know... something else... I knew I hadn't dreamed it!!! This is not the first power to manifest itself is it?" He says.

You still say nothing, your silence effectively stating your agreement.

"How many more?"

Silence.

"Elana, how many more?" He asks you again.

"10ish."

"10?!" Obi-Wan exclaims.

"For how long?" QUi-Gon asks.

"They started 6 months ago, soon after I arrived."

"And you've said nothing?" Anakin says.

"And you wouldn't of said anything had I not caught you." Obi-Wan states. ...


	7. Starting Over, Again

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- Starting Over, Again**_

... Obi-Wan, Siri and Elana had no where to go, and the missiles were heading in their direction. The last thing Qui-Gon and Adi saw was the bright light from the explosion hitting their Padawans. The sudden loss of the connection with their Padawans brought the 2 Jedi Masters to their knees. The light faded and the 3 Padawans found themselves in a field. Obi-Wan and Siri looked around confused.

"You... have... got... to be kidding me!!! Why me?? Why me??"

Elana was yelling at the sky and kicked a stone across the ground. Not again... Siri and Obi-Wan looked at their fellow Padawan in shock.

"Where are we?" Asked Siri.

"On Lanastare." Elana replied.

"What? How? We were on Kileb." Said Obi-Wan.

"Oh it gets better..." She said.

Elana walked pass them towards the horizon.

"What?" Asked Siri.

"We're 4000 years in the past." Elana replied.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan said.

Elana stopped and simply looked at Obi-Wan.

"By the Force..." Was all he could say.

"What are we going to do?" Said Siri.

"Come on there's a settlement this way." Elana said as she walked away.

They walked in silence, Elana could not believe that this had happened again. Once more she lost her home, her world, just when she was getting used to the Republic and the Jedi Temple, just as she was feeling like she belonged in that world, life took it away from her. Again. It had been a year and a half since she had been taken from Earth and appeared in the Sith Temple on Korriban, about a month later she had found her way to the Jedi Temple, and Master Yoda had approved her training. But the reception into the Order had been cold, many believed her too old to begin training, regardless of her strength in the Force. What they failed to realise was the spirit of the ancient Jedi Master Odan-Urr had been training her since she emerged from the shadows of the Sith Temple. Master Yoda however saw this, as well as her importance to the Order. He saw something no one else alive saw. Her powers were great in the Force, she had an unusual connection to the Living Force as well as the Unifying Force. Planets, stars, nebulas spoke to her in ways the other Jedi did not understand. She could feel them, hear their stories, theirs pains, their histories, their fears, their joys. As though they too had their separate voices. And so when Elana stepped on a new planet she was flooded by the memories and knowledge the planet had to give her, and it always seemed to her fellow Jedi as though she had spent her whole life on that planet, and understood it as a native would. Thus, when the light had faded she knew where and when they were. Another of her unusual powers, was that she could see Force-ghosts, ghosts of Force sensitive beings who had not crossed over, ghosts of ancient Jedi, and ghosts of dead Sith. Not only could she see them, she could touch them as well as they could touch her. It had taken her some time to protect herself from them, but they no longer harmed her, and she no longer feared the apparitions, good or bad.

Elana kept walking, a little faster than Obi-Wan and Siri, the realisation that they would not be leaving this time period, that they would die here, had not hit them yet. Elana cursed her connection to the Force at such times, she just knew, they would not return to their time. Elana was already moving on, already accepting her situation, she knew how by now. But it did not stem the pain of loss. She knew too well how Obi-Wan and Siri felt, but at least they had eachother, at least they were not alone. Elana thought of saying something to them, some encouraging thoughts: "we'll find a way back", "don't worry all will be fine", "the others will find us and bring us back". But those words were empty. Time travel was not a science, it was theoretical at best. The Force had brought them here for a reason. Elana was already searching for that meaning, if not for her, for Obi-Wan and Siri. They needed something to hold on too. Obi-Wan and Siri watched Elana walk ahead of them, they were not good friends with Elana, but they were glad she was here with them. They reached the settlement, Elana acted as though she had always belonged in this era, and it did not take long to secure transport to Coruscant.

"You think either one of you can fly this?" She asked them.

"Siri? You are the better pilot."

"But this is antique, I'm not sure where the power is?" She said.

"It's not antique, it's quite cutting edge. And I think that button is the "on" switch." Elana pointed out.

After sometime studying the design as well as the hyperspace lanes, the 3 Padawans left for Coruscant. Elana left Obi-Wan and Siri in the cockpit and went into the back to meditate. They felt Elana's presence faint as she was becoming one with the Force, connecting to the passing stars, planets, nebulas. Getting a feel for this galaxy. After a few hours she returned to the cockpit.

"Well now it makes sense." She said.

"What does?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just feelings I uses to get from the galaxy. Like it knew me, even though I'd never been there before."

"So do you know how to get home?" Asked Siri.

"No."

"Do you think the Jedi Masters in Coruscant will know?" She asked.

"No."

"Then how do we get home?" Siri finally asked.

"We don't, do we?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No we don't, we will either die here, or go wherever the Force decides to take us next. Welcome to my life." Elana answered.

"No! I won't accept that, there must be a way, there is a way home." Siri yelled.

"Siri..." Elana tried.

"No! You have the answer. I know you do, you're connected differently to the Force, it must have told you how to go back!"

"Siri. I've been searching for a way back to Earth, and I still haven't found it. And that didn't involve time travel. I don't have all the answers, because trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be here!"

"Siri..." Obi-Wan tried.

"I know..."

"Hey, at least were still in the same galaxy... I'm sure they'll be a place for us in this Jedi Order."

---

Sure enough, Obi-Wan, Siri and Elana were accepted into the Jedi Order with open arms, and the masters had been more than willing to finish their Jedi training. Elana, who's formal master had been the dead Jedi Master Odan-Urr, found it very strange to see her former master alive and well, and still a Padawan. She formed a great friendship with him quickly. Elana was the first to accept to become the Padawan to a new Master. Master Astri had offered to complete her training, and Elana had accepted. A little too quickly, in Obi-Wan's and Siri's eyes.

Elana found Siri and Obi-Wan sitting on the steps of the inner courtward of the Temple. She approached them carefully, she could feel the resentment in them, the resentment at having moved on, seemingly forgetting all about Master Yoda, the Temple, their previous lives. Obi-Wan and Siri felt that by accepting a new master, they were betraying their masters. They had not yet learned that they could hold onto the past and move on. She carefully sat down beside them, starring below where younglings were practicing.

"You know, when I first arrived in this galaxy I landed in the Sith Temple on Korriban. My first taste of the galaxy was one of fear and pain and loneliness. I was alone, completely and utterly alone in a world I didn't know, a world I didn't understand. With nowhere to go. It took me a couple days to get out of the Temple. When I did I found myself in the middle of a great plane, nothing in sight other than dirt and rocks. I ran for hours just trying to get away from the hell I had just come from. I sat down on a rock and cried for a long time. As the night went by I found myself even more alone and scared. I got up and started to walk back to the Temple. Because at least in there I wasn't alone. At least in there I knew what I was afraid of. Besides they all seemed to know me anyways. Master Odan-Urr appeared then, he came and sat with me. After some time he took my right arm and traced my tattoo "the sun will rise again". He got up and turned to me and said: 'someone very wise told me once "when life yanks the world from under your feet, all you can do is get up, wipe the dust off your ass and keep walking".'"

Elana had gotten up and whipped the dust off her ass and turned to Obi-Wan and Siri.

"because no matter where you are or where you go, home is always right here."

She touched Siri and Obi-Wan's heart, then turned around and started to walk down the stairs. She turned around.

"Well are you coming or not?" ...


	8. The Will of the Force

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! This is just for fun, no profits made.

Rating: K

* * *

_**THE UNFINISHED TALES- The Will of the Force**_

...The entire Temple new of the girl with the little Force signature who had a midi-chlorian count as high as Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Chosen One. And the fact that Master Dooku had taken a personal interest in the girl, rumor had it that he would take her as his Padawan. But how did the girl repay him? By sending him to the Healer Ward.

Dooku had started taking an interest in Elana, when he had stumbled onto her practicing the kata she had just learned in Master Cin Drallig's saber that class that day. It was a medium-skill kata, but she had already mastered it. Dooku had decided that Elana's potential would be wasted in Master Drallig's class, and began tutoring her in the saber arts. Little did he know that she would weave herself into his heart. Dooku had sworn that Mace Windu would be his last apprentice, he was getting too old, and he didn't trust himself anymore. But there was something about this girl, something familiar.

Dooku woke up in the Healer Ward with a very worried Elana sitting beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Master Dooku, I... I didn't mean to hurt you." She said to him.

"I'm quite allright Elana, just a little sore."

Dooku and Elana had been training for about an hour, when Dooku decided to step up the training up a few notches. Elana had ended up cornered and on the floor, instinctively she held out her hand, and Dooku felt as though he had it a wall, stopping his advance, surprised. An instant later he felt himself fly through the air and hit the opposite wall. A Force-field. Dooku smiled, that would be exactly the kind of powers the Force would give her.

---

Dooku had enlisted the help of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with Elana's physical and saber training, especially on the high poles. The high poles was a square filled with poles about 2 inches in radius, stuck in the ground 90 inches apart, and 8 feet high; where the combatants, armed with smaller fighting-poles fought. The object: not too fall. Elana and Obi-Wan fought, trying to out manouver the other. Elana misjudged Obi-Wan's attack and he kicked her back. Elana straitened her fighting-pole horizontally as she fell backwards, falling between 2 poles, her fighting-pole stopped her descent, and with the momentum she flipped backwards and landed a few rows back, her feet firm on the poles. Obi-Wan stood wide-eyed, that was a trick he had never seen before, and it didn't leave much room for error.

Dooku had been watching from below, there was something off about Elana's style. There had been all week. Looking into the Force to try and anticipate their next moves, the answer dawned on Dooku.

"Enough for today." He said.

The 2 apprentices stopped and climbed down. Dooku was deep in thought.

"Well done, both of you." Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

Elana didn't answer, by the look Dooku gave her, he knew. She shifted under his gaze, and stared at her feet. She had disappointed him.

"Elana, we will talk about your performance later."

Dooku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, trying to convey that her was not disappointed in her.

"Now hurry, you don't want to be late for your class." He said.

Elana left the training room. Qui-Gon had also noticed his former Master's look, and was baffled.

"How did I not see it before." Dooku said to himself.

"She performed quite well." Qui-Gon said.

"Exceptionally well considering how long she has been training." Obi-Wan added.

"She should have beaten Obi-Wan."

"In time, maybe." Qui-Gon said.

"Neither of you understand. Elana was not using the Force."

Dooku walked out of the training room, leaving a stunned Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan behind.

---

Elana stood in the middle of the Council room, trying really hard not to fidget. She was here for a status on her progress. She didn't like the Council room, frankcly she didn't know many people who did. Elana was trying to pay attention to what Master Windu was saying, but she had felt familiar presences just outside the door. Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan had been called by the Council, and were waiting their turn. "Focus on the moment", Qui-Gon's favorite words. It was hard to focus when the Force kept pulling her mind in a completely different direction. She gave up and let the Force take her where ever it wanted.

_Elana found herself in a hallway, in some palace she supposed. It was sunny outside, the light coming through the giant windows, beaming between the pillars. The floor was covered with a rich red carpet, by the style of architecture and decor, she figured it was approximately 800 BBY. But the scene before her shattered the peaceful picture. A tall human Jedi, in his 40s, dueling with a younger Jedi. The younger Jedi was of the same species as Master Yoda, and by the looks of him, was quite young. At the beginning of his apprenticeship, Elana guessed. What made her heart sink was that she knew the 2 combatants were Master and Padawan, and they were fighting on different sides. The Padawan's anger and hate was rolling off of him in powerful waves of darkness. The Padawan had fallen to the dark side. The Master was trying to save his Padawan, return him to the light, before all the good was sucked out of him. There was still light in the Padawan, Elana could feel it. She instinctively stepped forward, she had to try and save this soul. But this was a vision of the past, what could she do? She could not change the past. The Padawan cut down the Master, but the blow was not fatal. As the Master laid on the floor, the Padawan readied himself to make the final blow._

_"Padawan... Yoda." The Master pleaded._

_The hatred in young Yoda's eyes didn't falter, and with eyes blazing of darkness, he raised his lightsaber._

_"Yoda! NOO!" Elana cried._

_Young Yoda stopped and seem to look strait at her. Elana faltered seeing such evil in those usually kind eyes._

_"Yoda, come back to the light..." She said._

Extending her hand, but the Force's purpose had been fulfilled, and Elana found herself in the Council room once again, facing 12 confused Council members. The Jedi had felt the Force twirling around Elana, as if beckoning for her attention. And when she had given into the Force, her signature became one with the Force, yet her body remained. And for a brief moment, she flickered in the Force, appearing in white, light eminating from her. Then she had returned. Elana was trying to wrap her head around what she had just seen. The picture of evil Yoda burned in her mind. She didn't know what to think. How could she look at him now. Knowing what he had done. The being everyone held in such high esteem. She felt betrayed by the Jedi Master. How could he sit there, the picture of light, after what he had done? Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Yoda, trying to formulate words.

"You fell... how... you almost killed him..." She managed to say.

"Elana." Yoda said.

"Argh... why?...argh..."

Elana turned around and stormed out of the Council room, tears flowing. Passing between Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon. The 3 Jedi stood shocked, Dooku started to move to go after her, when the Council door opened again, revealing Master Yoda.

"Deal with this I will, much we need to discuss. Upon your return, Elana, your Padawan shall be." He told Dooku.

"Awaits you, the Council does."

Master Yoda slowly walked away.

Master Yoda found Elana drawing near a small creek in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Yoda watched her from afar for a moment, it amazed him that such a faint Force signature, held one of the highest midi-chlorian counts ever recorded. She was different from all the other Jedi, and not just because she had appeared out of nowhere in a ball of light. The Jedi Master approached her slowly, making his presence known well before he came into view. He sat beside Elana and watched her finish her drawing. Yoda recognised the scene. It was the day he had almost killed his Master, had it not been for...

"How do I get this picture our of my head?" She asked him.

Elana looked up at Master Yoda, tears in her eyes. Questions racing through them. How? Why? The ancient Master brushed a stray strand of hair off her face.

"Much anger I had towards the world. Insecure and afraid I was."

"Of what?"

"Born into slavery I was, saw my family die I did. And nothing to stop it I could do. Although very young I was, when came to the Temple I did. Never forgot that day, how helpless I had felt."

"Who saved you?"

"You."

Elana was startled by that answer.

"When about to strike my Master I was, a cry in the Force I heard. Looked up I did, and a figure of light I saw. Warm, safe, forgiving, loving, peaceful, it was. See this angel's face, I could not. But calling me to the light she was. And realise my mistakes I did. Until you arrived, did not know who that angel was. Your light distinctive it is in the Force."

"But how?"

"Strange you gifts with the Force, are. Somehow to transcend time and space, your soul can. Guessing I am, that not the first of these "visions" you have had."

"No, but this one was different. I felt part of the 'vision', not just an observer."

"See the Future as well as the past do you?"

"Only the past... so far."

Elana shifted uncomfortably for a moment, she looked into the warm peaceful eyes of Master Yoda. But suddenly young Yoda's eyes flashed in her mind. There was no evil in Master Yoda, that she knew and could feel, the little green troll was incorruptible to the dark side.

"How do I get the image out of my head?"

"Deal with it, the same way as all other bad images you have seen."

Master Yoda took Elana's head and held it close to his chest and stroked her hair. He could not imagine some of the things the dead must have shown her. In the early days he had found her in a corner holding her legs in a foetal position, traumatized. He knew that seeing the pas was only the beginning, eventually the Force would show her the future.

---

The 3 Jedi walked down the ramp of their transport, it was good to be back at the Temple. This had not been a happy mission. The Jedi had been sent to a mining planet in the outer rims to mediate a conflict between 2 warring factions. Only to arrive on the planet in question to find out it was a trap set for them, by the supposedly dead Xanatos. No one had been more surprised at seeing Xanatos than Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. How had he survived the acid pool? They had been captured and drugged with Force-inhibitors and beaten. Strangely and suddenly they had found themselves free and Xanatos had disappeared. Qui-Gon had wanted to go after his former apprentice, but Obi-Wan needed medical attention right away.

Dooku had wondered where Elana was, since she was always there to great them home, whenever they returned from a mission. Dooku tested the already growing bond between himself and Elana, and found no response. But what bothered him was that he could not tell where she was. After cleaning up they found themselves in front of the Council.

"Off saving a lost soul, your apprentice is, Master Dooku. On her was back she is."

That eased Dooku a little, saving lost souls. Elana was good at that, he had witnessed conversations between her and the departed, although only hearing Elana's end of the conversation. Some souls did not want to move on at first, but eventually they all found peace. Dooku did not envy his Padawan's gift, all the souls she saw were lost or damned, angry and hateful. But he could not deny the peace he felt emanating from her when they were saved, and the peace she brought the dead's family.

In turns the 3 Jedi gave their report of the mission. The shock of learning Xanatos was still alive was evident in the Council members. The door to the Council chamber opened and Elana entered. She looked like she had been through a war zone. She bowed to the Council members and cmae to stand in the middle of the room.

"Successful were you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, his soul is at peace."

Turning to Qui-Gon, she pulled out a lightsabed from her bag and handed it to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was frozen, this was Xanatos' lightsaber. Suddenly images flooded his mind.

_There was a brigth light when the knife made contact with Xanatos's chest. The light faded a little. Xanatos laid on the floor, knife in his chest. Elana leaned over him, light eminating from her. Xanatos found that he was not afraid, and not in pain. The light surrounded him and he felt safe. His appearance was youthful, his skin soft and fair now, angel like, his acid scarred face no more. And the twisting of his features by evil, gone. His eyes, now a deep ocean blue. Elana moved to take the knife out and treat him, but he stopped her._

_"It's too late... my body is broken." He said._

_"No. I cam here to save you. I can still heal you."_

_Tears were filling in her eyes, the sadness of losing a light, in an ever darker universe._

_"...You already have..."_

_He reached out with his hand and touched her cheek, wiping a tear, she put her hand over his. Xanatos reached for his necklace, Elana helped him unlock it. He put the small stone in her hand._

_"Tell Obi-Wan... I didn't forget my promise..."_

_"I will."_

_"... Tell... tell Qui-Gon... I'm sorry..."_

_"I promise." _

_Elana felt the life slip away from his body, and closed her eyes, tears falling. She kissed the inside of his hand before resting it on his stomach. With her other hand she closed his eyes forever._

_"Be at peace Xanatos de Crion,... son of the Force and of the Jedi."_

_The image shifted to the shores of an ocean and a floating pyre. Elana pushed the pyre away from the shore, dawn was almost breaking. Still calf high in the water she reached for a bow and arrow, lit the arrow and shot at the pyre. The pyre caught on fire. Elana stood there watching the burning pyre float away. She turned around and walked out of the water. The first rays of light were peering over the horizon. She smilled, the ghost of Xanatos stood a few meters away, on the horizon images of a 12 year old Xanatos playing with a 2 year old Obi-Wan, then shifting to a 15 year old Xanatos and Qui-Gon in a snow fight. Xanatos smiled back at Elana and bowed his head in thinks, then turned and walked into the rising sun._

The images faded from the Jedi's minds. Xanatos last moment had been shown to all in the Council room, images and emotions. Elana looked at Qui-Gon and nodded, tapped his arm, and left the Council room. Leaving behind a sense of peace.

---

A few weeks earlier.

Elana watched the transport fly into the Coruscant sky. She had a bad feeling about this mission.

(flashback)

In the transport bay. Elana had said farewell to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Dooku put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish we had time to discuss this Padawan. When I return."

"I should be coming with you. I have a bad feeling about this."

Dooku placed his hand on her neck and cheek.

"All will be fine."

(End flashback)

Elana turned around and walked out if the transport bay, she had a class to attend.

A few days passed. Master Yoda had been working with Elana on her connection to the Force, or rather, her reluctance to connect to the Force. Elana was quickly mastering her new power of Force-field, and in her understanding of her power her fear to misuse it or accidently hurt someone diminished. Although her powers greatly differed from the ordinary Jedi, Master Yoda marvelled at her instinctive ability to use the powers the Force bestowed upon her. Elana and Master Yoda were in the gardens talking. Suddenly Master Yoda felt the Force twirl around Elana beckoning for her attention, and the moment she answered. An instant later Elana was up, a sense of urgency in her eyes.

"I..."

"Go."

Elana grabbed her over coat and bag and started running to the transport bay. Master Yoda took out his comlink and advised the engineer that Elana was coming and to release a transport for her. Yoda had no doubt that Elana had been called by the Force to save a soul, but who's remained a mystery to him. But what was certain is she did not have much time left.

Elana ran through the Temple halls to the transport bay, her Master, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in grave danger. She would lose one of them, and she didn't have much time left.

Elana entered the coordinates into the navigational computer and sped through hyperspace. Elana took the time in hyperspace to try and come up with some kind of a plan, then she realised she didn't know anything about where she was going. Elana breathed, she would have to wait until she landed, then everything she would need to know would be provided to her. Elana exited hyperspace just outside the system, taking a second to let the system talk to her and tell her the dangers of the place. ...


End file.
